The Reincarnate
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: Rose Hathaway, a ghost who haunts St. Vladimirs, never expected to be housing Lissa Dragomir during a raging storm. She especially didn't expect to be telling Lissa the story of her life and death- one of her most well kept secrets. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

I never expected to have company in here. Especially not living, breathing company.

And yet, a few feet away from me stood a young girl. Lissa Dragomir, she'd told me her name was. It suited her, I couldn't help but think, studying her pale gold hair, her wide green eyes, her pale, delicate features.

"Can I tell you a story?"

Part of me didn't know why I even wanted to tell her. I suppose my life before had been some sort of secret…something I didn't want anyone knowing. But then again I wasn't sure. It's not like I'd ever had anyone to tell in the first place.

Lissa gazed up at me, her eyes curious. She was strange girl – I'd decided that when she hadn't run screaming at the sight of me. She'd simply let a look of amazement slip onto her face and had gasped 'oh wow – are you really a ghost?'

Of all the reactions I'd been expecting that certainly hadn't been it.

I have to admit it felt nice to have company after so many years of solidarity.

"What type of story?" Lissa asked after a moment of silence. I sighed and let a rueful smile slip onto my lips.

"A story of romance. Of tragedy. Of death" I replied, quietly.

Lissa wrinkled her nose.

"Wonderful" she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Feel grateful. It's not something I tell just anyone" I said. Lissa gazed at me for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to be the main character of this story, would you?" she questioned. I gave her a dry smile.

"Am I that obvious?"

"The line's 'it's not something I tell just anyone' usually tends to give people away" Lissa replied.

I snorted. Yes, this was a very odd kid.

"Would you like to hear?" I questioned. Lissa shrugged.

"Not like I have anything better to do" she said. I could tell she was trying to pass off as not caring too much but I could hear the curiousity in her tone.

"Alright then" I murmured. Thoughts of my past whirled past me. I stared at the girl in front of my and once again wondered why on earth I was bothering to tell her this.

"The story takes place years ago, in this very area" I said. "Back when there were no little malls and clothing stores littering the streets. Back when St. Vladimir's was an actual school."

"It was opened back then?" Lissa asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I attended, briefly" I replied. "It was one of the best schools in the Country. It was pure luck that I even got a chance to attend."

Pure luck...or maybe the complete opposite.

"Years ago things were very different from the way they are now" I said, continuing on with my tail. "When I was alive, ghosts were a very real thing. As was reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Lissa questioned, wrinkling her nose slightly. "It doesn't exist."

"Does too" I replied, trying not to sound too childish when I said this. "I have proof."

Lissa quirked one eyebrow.

"Oh _do _you?" she retorted. I smirked.

"Yes. Yes I do. But I'll tell you about that later - now lets get back to the story. Where was I? Oh yes..."

_It was cold outside. I shivered and pulled my ragged cloak tighter around me._

_The wind was wild today. My dark hair whipped around my face though I did nothing to get it under control._

_I was starving. I had been for days but now the constant hunger was agonizing. It felt as if someone had dug a whole through my middle and had left it gaping open. I didn't know how long I could survive like this._

_When was the last time that I had eaten? Days ago? Weeks ago? I had no idea._

_I stumbled a bit, feeling my vision blur. Not for the first time I wished that I could just go to sleep and never wake up. What was the point of living a life like this? I had no one, I had nothing...I was on my own in this world and one of the lowest people in it._

_I passed a food stall on the other side of the road and immediately tantalizing smells filled my nostrils. I groaned. It wasn't fair - it was as if the food was mocking me._

_I stumbled slightly and held the wall to steady myself. My knees felt weak - how long had I been walking for?_

_"Are you quite alright?" _

_I managed to turn around with only limited struggle. The person who had spoke was a girl, around my age. From the way she was dressed (a luscious velvet dress with matching shoes) I could tell that she was either nobility or came from a very rich family. She was the type of person that people dreamed to be. The type that had everything, the type that was never left to starve alone on the streets._

_"Help." I felt ashamed as soon as the plea had slid past my lips. As expected the girl let a disapproving frown slide onto her full lips as she studied me closely. I couldn't tell if she was disgusted with me or not. I knew that her type always looked down on my type._

_I didn't want to ask for her help. However I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't survive much longer._

_"Please help" I pleaded. "I haven't eaten in days."_

_The girl seemed to hesitate, conflicted on what she should do._

_"Please" I repeated. Desperation was sinking into my gut...desperation and despair. No matter what I had thought before, I just wasn't _ready _to die..._

_"Give me one of those, will you?"_

_My head jerked up and I immediately regretted this. My mind spun and my vision blackened around the corners._

_Once I had gained some control over myself I realised that the girl had spoken to the man across the street. The owner of the food stall._

_Hope surged within me as I saw her handing him a few silver coins. That _had _to be for me, right? The girl wouldn't be so cruel as to buy that and then eat it in front of me...right?_

_She girl walked over and handed me a pastry. I devoured it in a second, not even caring that the girl was looking on at me in distaste for my foul manners._

_"Thank you" I managed to say once every little crumb was gone. The girl sniffed._

_"You looked like you needed it" she replied, stiffly. The turned around to leave._

_"WAIT!"_

_She turned around, narrowing her piecing eyes._

_"What?" she demanded. "Don't tell me you want _more."

_I flushed at that accusation. _

_"No" I mumbled. "I just...I was wondering if you..."_

_"Get on with it" the girl said._

_"...if you had any work you needed done...I could do it for you and you could...pay me, perhaps?"_

_The girl frowned._

_"I have plenty of work I need done" the girl replied. "However, I doubt you are the right one to do it."_

_"Please!" I begged. "I swear I won't mess things up! I just...I need a job..."_

_I gave her a searching look, praying that she would take pity on me._

_After a moment she sighed._

_"Very well" she muttered. "I...am in need of a maid."_

_"I can do that" I replied, trying not to sound too eager. _

_The girl nodded her head absently._

_"I'll give you a chance" she muttered. "I'll see how you are...but I'm warning you, I don't give second chances."_

_"I'll be good" I promised. _

_She turned around without another word and walked away. I stood there, staring. Was she really going to just leave me here after accepting my job offer?_

_"Well? Are you coming?"_

_I flushed and hurriedly turned to follow. How was I supposed to know to follow her? She hadn't said anything._

_As I walked down the cobbled streets I wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or worried. I had finally gotten myself a job...however my new 'boss' certainly wasn't the most ideal person. I privately wondered how I would be treated. Would I only be a slave to her? _

_How was I to know that by agreeing to be her maid I had changed my life forever._

"Was she really that bad?"

I turned to look at Lissa. She had stayed silent up until now though I could almost see the questions swirling in her eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see" I sighed.

"But -" I cut her off with a firm look.

"You'll know in a moment."

"You don't like her much" Lissa observed. I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the ground.

"You're too observing for your own good" I said after a moment.

"Seeing as how you mentioned how she 'looked on at you in distaste' a whole bunch of times, it isn't too hard to guess" she replied.

The bit my lip and didn't answer.

"Who was she?"

I turned to look at Lissa who was gazing at me again. I sighed.

"What is this, twenty questions?" I grumbled. Lissa frowned.

"You were the one who offered to tell me this story. _I _didn't ask you to" she pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and stared of into space.

"Gloriette Bellamont."

"What?" Lissa turned to face me.

"Gloriette Bellamont" I repeated. "Her name was Gloriette Bellamont."

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you liked this. It was just an idea that came to me a while ago and I had to use it.**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry if I take a while to post again...I'm working on another fic now as well...but I will post as soon as possible.**

**Review please!**

**XOXO - Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gloriette Bellamont" Lissa repeated the name, as if tasteing it on her tongue. "Its...it's a pretty name."

I scowled.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl with a vile heart" I spat out. Lissa stared at me in surprise.

"I don't understand...she couldn't have been that bad..." her voice trailed of. She looked unsure.

"Listen to the story before you make judgements" I grumbled, trying to reign in my temper. I would not get mad...it wasn't as if Lissa knew what Gloriette had done to deserve the intense hatred I held for her.

"Can you...can you please continue on with the story?" Lissa asked. Her voice was soft, uncertain. I managed to hide my smirk - maybe she was afraid of me even if it was only a little. I almost hoped so. I remembered the fear I had felt whenever I had seen a ghost during my childhood. They had been quite a common thing back then...it would be nice to know that I wasn't weaker than this delicate little blonde thing. I hated thinking of myself as weak.

Sighing slightly I decided to abide her request and continue on with the story. My eyes glazed over slightly as I became lost within the memories.

_I couldn't help but stand at stare at the tall mansion that stood in front of me. It was almost a castle...so large and magnificant..._

This _was where Gloriette lived? Just who _was _she?_

_"Are you just going to stand there and stare?"_

_Gloriette's voice brought me out of my daze. I flushed._

_"You...you have a very nice house" I commented, inwardly wincing at how lame that comment sounded._

_I was almost certain that Gloriette was smirking._

_"Yes, it is quite something isn't it?" she commented, walking swiftly up to the door. "Now don't dawdle" she added, looking at me briefly over her shoulder before she unlocked the door to the house._

_She walked in, her heals clinking on the marble floors. I followed after her hesitantly, but was insantly stopped by a large hand._

_"Oh it's quite alright - she's with me" Gloriette said. The hand pulled back immediently._

_"Sorry" murmured the owner of the hand. I meekly peeked inside to see a towering man standing near the door. I gulped and shot him a weak grin._

_"It's fine" I managed before hurrying quickly after Gloriette._

_"Sorry about that" Gloriette said. I managed to hide my surprise - I honestly hadn't thought the girl was even capable of apoligiazing to someone 'lower' than her._

_"It's alright" I muttered. "So that man...he guards you house?"_

_"Yes" she replied. She headed up a grand staircase, as graceful as a gazelle. I sighed wistfully. I'd never be that graceful._

_I followed after her, as quickly as I possibly could. Once we'd reached the top of the staircase I found myself in a winding corridor._

_"This way" Gloriette called. I followed her until we reached a door._

_"This will be your room" she said without bothering to look back at me. She opened the door._

_I gaped._

_"This...this is all mine?" I stuttered. Gloriette simply nodded._

_I continued to gape for a few moments._

_"Are you done?" Gloriette asked, amused. I managed to nodd._

_"Yeah...but isn't this a bit...much?" my voice still sounded weak to my own ears._

_"It is the room my former maid slept in" she replied, airily._

_"Oh...she won't mind?" the question sounded stupid. I inwardly winced._

_"Seeing as how she's dead I don't think she will" Gloriette replied._

_"Does she haunt this room?" I hope that I didn't sound like a scared child. However, I wasn't entirely comfortable sharing a room with a spirit...though I doubted that I'd give this room up even if that was the case._

_"She died of pneumonia. Those who become ghosts are generally people who are murdered."_

_"I knew that" I muttered, frowning slightly. Then I quickly added: "And I'm sorry to hear about your maid."_

_Gloriette shrugged, daintily._

_"She wasn't that good anyway."_

"She actually said that?"

Lissa stared at me, disbelief shining in her pale green eyes. I smirked and nodded.

"Yes she did."

"But that's _horrible!" _Lissa cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to the world" I snapped. "People are like that - get used to it and get over it."

Lissa flushed.

"I...that's not true" she protested. "Not everyone's like that. My friend's aren't. My family aren't" she said this firmly, with no room for argument.

Her next sentance made me want to lash out at her.

"Why do you hate Gloriette so much?"

_"Do you not understand anything I have just told you?" _my voice came out harsh and cold. Lissa's eyes widened and she flinched slightly.

"I...I just don't you should hate her...I mean sure she sounds like a downright snob but that doesn't mean she deserves your hate!"

"For godsake shut up for a moment and listen to the damn story!"

The sound of Lissa's ragged breathing filled the room. I knew that if I was still alive the sound of my own breathing would also echo around the room, tangling with hers.

"But you are right" I mused after a moment, surprisingly calm. Lissa stared at me.

"Are you sure you don't have bipolar?" she asked after a moment. I smiled.

"Nope. Just a short temper - sorry about that" Lissa hadn't known. She still didn't. But she would and she would understand then.

"So what am I right about?" she asked.

I sighed softly unable to get rid of the tightening feeling in my chest. Unable to get rid of the lump that had grown in my throat.

"Not everyone's as bad as Gloriette."

Lissa seemed to have caught the tone of my voice.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No" I muttered. "No nothings wrong."

I managed to keep my emotions under check. I wouldn't let Lissa see them...not yet...

I continued on with my tale.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post but I am currently working on another fic (truth or dare) so I was sort of occupied with that.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know it was a little short but it was mainly for you to get a little idea about Gloriette's personality. The next chapter will be longer, I swear!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The noise that filled the cafeteria made my ears ring - in a good way if that made sense. I still couldn't believe it._

_I was in school._

_It had been a dream of mine for so long now. I had always wanted it but I'd never held onto any childish hope that it would come true. After all, why would it? I was just a penniless orphan who couldn't even afford a decent meal let alone a good education. _

_But despite the odds I'd finally made it._

_Sure, the only reason I was here was because of Gloriette. Sure I had to cater to her every need and spend 24-7 with her. Sure, as part of the job my education came second to her needs._

_It was all worth it really._

_I sat at the largest table in the cafeteria, surrounded by a group rich kids and nobles, all laughing and joking. Gloriette sat in the center looking like a princess surrounded by her subjects. I'd learnt that the Bellamonts were a noble family and a very important one at that. It was clear that all the others knew this well._

_I couldn't help but feel out of place here. There was no way to ignore the scornful looks that were sent my way from time to time. I knew that none of these people deemed me worthy enough to spend time with them; and it wasn't as if Gloriette hung out with me._

_I'd become the silent observer and I was fine with that. I shut my mouth and did not say anything unless I asked a question. I offered a polite smile if someone glanced my way and tried not to appear too interested in the conversation. But the ignorance did a good thing; it gave me a chance to learn more about my surroundings._

_I'd also learnt a lot about my peers._

_For example they were all as snobby and selfish as each other. They had no respect for people lower than themselves and - as ridiculous as it sounded - looked down on people who had even a penny less than them yet looked up at those who had even a penny more. It was stupid really - like, for example, Lydia Featherlight. The Featherlights were a well known, powerful, noble family and Lydia knew this well. She had a good stand in this school and had people catering to her every need - that is, everyone but Gloriette._

_The Bellamonts were more powerful so Lydia didn't dare mess with her. However, everyone else was free to her wrath._

_It really was ridiculous._

_"...so lucky!"_

_My ears perked up at the sound of Lydia's voice. I risked a curious glance in her dirrection and saw her and a bunch of other girls squealing at - surprise, surprise - Gloriette._

_I wondered what it was now. _

_"Sooooo cute" gushed another girl - Lauretta Something-or-another - clapping her hands in excitement. _

_All the while Gloriette smiled smugly._

_"Oh...Dimitri and Gloriette!" said Lydia, her dark eyes sparkling. "A match made in heaven..."_

_"I know" murmured Gloriette, nodding her head, still smiling smugly. "I'd been worried about having an arranged marriage at first...though I couldn't have asked for a better match."_

_"I know!" cried Lydia. "The heir of the most noble family in Russia...what a pick!"_

_"Gloriette Belikov" another girl said. The girls all giggled dreamily._

_I quirked my eyebrow, still amazed at what I could learn, simply from eavesdropping._

_"Dimitri Belikov" I summarised, under my breath. I was careful to keep my voice low so that no one could hear me. "From the most noble family in Russia...and Gloriette is marrying him."_

_I couldn't help but pity the poor soul who ended up with that girl for a wife._

Lissa smiled for the first time since I had last snapped at her.

"Now you're just throwing insults around for the sake of it" she commented, amused.

I nodded my head, allowing a small smile to grace my features.

"True, true."

"So...Gloriette married this Dimitri fellow?" she asked. I shrugged.

"That's part of the story."

"No fair" Lissa pouted slightly. That, combined with her pale, angel-like features made her look like a small child.

I laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just have some patience" I said.

Lissa sighed.

"Patience my arse. You're purposely taking a long time to finish this story just to spite me" she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just telling you the story in full detail. What's the point of rushing and leaving things out?"

Lissa sighed.

"I 'spose your right" was the only answer I received.

There was a pause. I listened to the slow hum of Lissa's breathing, the only other noise in the room. For another moment nothing happened and then...

"Why do ghosts stay back?"

I looked up at her in surprise. It had been a rather abrupt question; there had been nothing to bring up the topic.

I shrugged.

"I don't know the details of it" I admitted. "But I know enough."

Lissa looked at me expectantly.

"Ghosts stay back if they have been murdered. If they want revenge" I replied. Lissa blanched.

"So...you were murdered?" she asked, tentatively. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes."

"And...you want revenge?"

I nodded again.

Silence enveloped the room.

"But...why? Why did you choose to stay back? Why didn't you want to move on?" Lissa's voice was no more than a meek whisper. "Why is revenge more important than your own happiness? I can't imagine it's much fun, spending decades locked in this place with no one to talk to."

I let out a bitter laugh.

"Lissa, I never _chose _to stay here. I don't know why - maybe there's a part of me that does want revenge. But I know that I never went ahead and said: 'I'm going to hang around until I get my revenge.' No, that never happened. But I can't move on now - not until..."

My voice trailed of.

"Until what?"

I gave her no answer.

* * *

**AN:**

**AND I finally got this chapter out...yay! *does victory dance***

**Review please, because if you don't you'll ruin my good mood!**

**XOXO - Nat a.k.a The Girl on a High!**


	4. Chapter 4

_School passed quickly. It felt like I was walking in a dream – it was just so wonderful to sit in class and actually learn something new. _

_I could barely hide my disappointment when term ended. Gloriette and I made our way back to her mansion via carriage. She stayed silent the whole way._

_The holidays passed quickly too. _

"Wait, wait" I sighed and looked up at Lissa.

"Yes?"

"If everything was so boring then why are you bothering to tell me all this?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see" I replied. I then got back to telling the story before she could interrupt again.

_Then that fateful day came._

_I walked into the house, wiping the sweat of my face. I'd travelled to the market place to buy some eggs and milk for Gloriette and it had been a boiling hot day. My dark hair now plastered across my forehead._

_And then I saw him._

"Let me guess…Dimitri?"

"100 points to you" I replied, dryly. "Yes it was."

"Oooh…was he hot?" Lissa gazed at me eagerly. I snorted.

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious…it sounds as if he was. After all you did do a dramatic build up for his arrival."

Well she had me there.

"Yes he was" I sighed after a moment. "He was tall and muscular with a face to die for, long brown hair and the most gentle brown eyes you'd have ever seen."

Lissa gazed at me thoughtfully after a moment.

"Sounds very…kind" she finally said. I nodded.

"Oh he was."

"Nothing like my boyfriend then" she commented, laughing slightly. "Christian's not what you would call kind…he's sarcastic and can be a right down bastard at times. But I love him for it."

I could tell that she did. The look on her face said it all.

I always had that look on my face when I talked or even thought about Dimitri.

"Can I get back to the story then?" I asked.

Lissa nodded. I continued.

_He looked up at me and smiled, courteously._

_I couldn't resist smiling back._

_Gloriette looked up and then sighed. She turned back to the man._

_"This is my maid, Rosemarie Hathaway" she said. She turned to me. "This is my fiancée...Dimitri Belikov" she shot him a smile as she said this._

_I couldn't help but notice that her voice lacked any of the warmth that a soon-to-be married woman should have when referring to her lover._

"Well duh" Lissa said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They didn't love each other."

I scowled.

"Well it wasn't as if I knew that at the time" I snapped.

"But you knew it was an arranged marriage" Lissa pointed out. I narrowed my eyes, unwilling to admit that she was right.

I wasn't one to lose easily.

_From that one evening I learned a lot about Dimitri...I learned to love a lot about him too. His soft laugh, his gentle gaze, the way he seemed to fit in anywhere..._

_...I couldn't imagine him being married to someone like Gloriette. He deserved better, much better..._

"Kind of biased don't you think?"

I was really growing tired of this.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You say he deserves better...in other words he deserves you?"

I blinked. Wow...I'd figured out that Lissa was perspective but...

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Why was I trying to deny it? It wasn't as if she wouldn't figure it out...Dimitri was a huge part of my life after all.

The best part of my life.

Lissa clearly didn't buy it.

"I know you love him" her voice was firm. "You can deny it all you want but you have that look on your face...the one I always have when I talk about Christian."

It freaked me out how much alike we sounded at that moment...just a while ago I'd been thinking similar things.

"I'll continue to deny it then." Like I'd said, I didn't like to lose. Lissa would learn more later...if she let me get on with the story that was.

When she didn't bother to interrupt me again I continued.

_Dimitri didn't show any outward signs that he was against his marriage to Gloriette. Perhaps he really did like her...or maybe he was simply loyal to his duties. After all he was a noble._

_Oh well. It wasn't any of my business._

_Dimitri stayed that evening for dinner. Then, when it was time for him to leave he bent down and kissed Gloriette tenderly before saying goodbye._

_It shocked me when he took my hand and kissed it and said,_

_"Goodbye Rosemarie."_

_Not many nobles would do something like that. After all I was a commoner, a peasant, a nobody compared to them..._

_I smiled._

_"Call me Rose."_

_

* * *

_

**AN:**

**Did you like it? Sorry it took so long for me to update...**

**I promise, in the next chapters there will be much more of Dimitri and a lot more detail on his parts in the story!**

**Please tell me what you think - in other words, review!**

**XOXO - Nat**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dimitri often came over after that. There were many times when I caught him and Gloriette wandering around the garden, idly chatting with each other. I'd watch for short periods of time, silently observing the couple._

_They were not in love._

_Gloriette, I could tell, had become infatuated with Dimitri. She'd come to admire him - however I could tell that she held nothing beyond that for the man. _

_Dimitri was harder to read. I couldn't understand that - I'd always been good at reading people though it seemed almost impossible when it came to him. Sometimes I would sit and wonder - did _he _love her?_

_I would later scold myself. It wasn't any of my business _what_ Gloriette and Dimitri did._

_However that did not stop my mind from wondering._

"Are you ever going to confront him?" Lissa, once again, interrupted my tale.

"I was getting to that" I snapped, irritated.

_I continued to watch for days but I never approached. I hadn't any reason too. _

_However, this certain night was different._

_I finished my work early that day and retired outside for some fresh air. I stood in the patio, staring at the blooming flowers and fresh, ripened fruit growing on trees, closing my eyes for a moment and simply relaxing. It was a rare thing in the Bellamont household._

_"Lovely day isn't it?" _

_I whirled around in surprise. Standing behind me was none other than Dimitri Belikov. I couldn't help but notice - with a blush staining my cheeks - that he looked _very _good in the dark coat he was wearing with brought out his warm brown eyes._

_I hoped my smile wasn't too unsteady and that I didn't sound like too much of an idiot when I said "hi."_

_Who am I kidding? Of course I sounded like an idiot!_

_Dimitri, however, didn't mock me. He simply smiled and said "hi."_

_Oh. Oh wow._

_Now, there must be some sort of rule against falling for your employees husband-to-be. _

"No duh."

I groaned.

"Don't you ever shut up? You weren't this annoying at the beginning." I gazed at Lissa almost disapprovingly.

"I wait until you least suspect it and then I strike" she replied, dryly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that."

I continued on with the story before she could say anymore.

_I continued to smile like an idiot, inwardly cursing myself. This was not the way to impress a guy!_

_No! Wait!_

_What the hell was I saying. I repeat my earlier statement - there _had _to be some sort of rule against this sort of thing. I couldn't just go and try to seduce (If you could call 'smiling like an idiot' seducing) Dimitri. I could lose my job for Christ's sake. Then where would I be?_

_I'll tell you where - back on the streets, struggling to even get a few scraps to eat. This job; everything about it was more than I could have ever wanted. It provided me with a shelter, food and - sometimes I still couldn't believe it - education! How could I risk losing all of that? Dimitri was just some good looking bloke who I happened to come across. He probably didn't give a damn about me - he was probably like all those other nobles._

_Now why couldn't I manage to convince myself of that?_

_"Do you often come out here?" Dimitri asked. My struggled to keep myself from smiling stupidly again._

_He. Is. Gloriettes. Future. Husband! _

_"Not really" I replied. "I mean sometimes I do but - usually I just...you know...hang around..." my voice trailed of and I stared ahead of me in embarrassment._

_Dimitri chuckled._

_"I often come out here" he said after a moment. "When I come to visit Gloriette. It is a lovely garden - if only my home could have something so lovely."_

_"I thought all mansions had pretty gardens" I blurted out without thinking._

_Dimitri laughed again. Well. At least he wasn't openly mocking me._

_"Not all mansions" he replied. "Just some. Unfortunately mine wasn't one of them."_

_The convesation seemed to pause there. The two of us stared out into the vast area, taking in the scenery._

_"I must go inside" Dimitri said after a moment. I nodded my head._

_"Goodbye Rose" he said, softly. I smiled._

_"Bye - Dimitri" I said the last bit hesitantly - I wasn't sure whether or not I was allowed to use his name. However, he didn't look mad of disgusted so I took that as a good sign._

_As he closed the door behind him I sighed._

_I was smitten alright. Smitten with a guy who was already pretty much engaged. _

_Fantastic._

"Dimitri likes you" Lissa sang. Well at least she had waited this long without interupting.

"He soooo likes you."

I sighed, unable to resist a smile.

"Maybe" was all I said. Honestly, I had no idea if at this point Dimitri liked me _that way _or not. All I knew was that I'd certainy liked him.

"So..." Lissa hedged, grinning. "Can I guess what happens now?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Alright" she said. "Well then - Dimitri realises he doesn't really love Gloriette at all so he runs away and marries you right?"

Ahh...how I wished _that _had really happened.

"No" I replied. "No...he ended up proposing to her."

That's where all the problems had started.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wow, it took me ages to update this. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**

**Could you answer a few questions for me though?**

**Would you like to see more:**

**-Gloriette/Rose interactions.**

**-Dimitri/Rose interactions (or are you fine with the amount now?)**

**-More Lissa/Rose conversation**

**Just answer the following because I'm not sure if I'm putting too little of each in the story. If you think I should put more in just say so, if your fine with the current amount then say so or if you think I should put less of something in, tell me.**

**XOXO - Natalie**


	6. Chapter 6

_Holidays passed quickly. Then school started._

_This passed quickly too._

_Before I knew it graduation had finished and my school life was over. It made me feel sad really...I wasn't sure I wanted it to be over just yet._

_The day after my graduation, I stood in my room in the Bellamont household. I peered into the mirror, smiling slightly at my reflection. Back when I had been suffering on the streets, my apperance had never been something I'd concerned myself over. However now that I actually thought about it...I was quite the looker._

_I wasn't vain or anything. Not like Gloriette. But I had to admit that I was impressed with my thick dark hair, my large almost-black eyes and my tanned skin (something that was rare in this part of the world). _

_"Rose?"_

_I spun around._

_"Dimitri!" I gasped. What was he doing in _my _bedroom?_

_Dimitri smiled at me, his warm brown eyes sending shivers down my spine. I found myself smiling back, unable to resist._

_"Rose - I need you to help me with something" he said. _

_"Anything" I replied, promptly. _

_"I have already spoken to Gloriette - I require some of your time" he explained. I nodded my head, slowly - that sounded good. Time away from Gloriette._

_And so that was how I ended up in town with him, standing in front of the local jewelry store._

"No way?" Lissa gasped. "He asked you on a date? But why would he do that and then go and propose to Gloriette shortly after..."

I sighed.

"He didn't ask me on a date" I replied, dryly. "Quite the opposite really."

"What...?" Lissa started, confused, but I cut her off.

"Just listen."

_No matter how hard I tried to quell it, I felt excitment sparking up within me. After all, why else would Dimitri have dragged me into town and taken me to a _jewelry _store of all places?_

_Taking my arm he led me into the shop. The smell of rose-scented perfume immediatley assaulted me, taking over my senses. Glittering rings and bracelets sparkles from every side of the store._

_Whoa. Just whoa._

_"Lovely isn't it?" Dimitri murmured. I nodded my head, still awed._

_Dimitri stepped forward. I followed._

_I soon found myself looking at a display of rings. They were beautiful, each one unique in it's own way..._

_..."Which one would look best on Gloriette?"_

_Those words totally ruined my mood._

_"Huh?" I asked, stupidly._

_"Which one would look good on Gloriette?" Dimitri repeated. "I am going to propose to her soon...I wasn't sure what to get. Since you probably know her better than I do..."_

_I tried to get rid of the hurt feeling. I should have known it was something like this..._

_...that didn't mean my hopes weren't crushed though._

_"All of them" I muttered, trying not to sound too bitter. It wasn't the jewelry I wanted (I wasn't that shallow). No, it was Dimitri's affections. I wasn't afraid to admit (at least to myself) that I had fallen for the man anymore. I kept this fact secret though...after all, who would I tell. Gloriette? That would earn me a ticket back to the streets._

_Dimitri chuckled. Such a beautiful sound...it sounded like it was mocking me._

_"I can't get all of them" he said, pointedly._

_"Why not? I'm sure Gloriette would love that." **Curse **my jealousy!_

_Dimitri however, laughed good naturedly._

_I sighed._

_"Get her that one" I banged my finger hard on the glass above a rich looking dimond ring. The store owner glared at me._

_"Hmm...that would bring out her eyes" Dimitri murmured, thoughfully. I scowled. I did **not **want to discuss this!_

_I was relieved when Dimitri finally bought the ring. We left the store._

_We shared lunch in a nearby cafe. I munched on the food, not really tasting it. My good mood from earlier in the day had disappeared. I only kept on an aloof face to please Dimitri._

* * *

_That night under the shining stars, Dimitri proposed to Gloriette._

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. More Dimitri/Rose! Well not exactly...but they will get together! Soon!**

**I'll have some more Gloriette/Rose interaction in the next chapter. **

**Review please!**

**XOXO - Nat**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe he proposed to her" Lissa sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "That idiot."

I agreed with her...at least about the first part.

"Dimitri isn't an idiot" I argued, on the part I _didn't _agree with. "He was only doing his duty."

"He should have done what _he _wanted! Who cares about duty!" her green eyes shone with an odd light. "_I _wouldn't have cared about duty. Love is more important."

"I didn't expect you to be such a romantic sap" I couldn't help but say.

"I am not!" Lissa protested, her cheeks taking on a pink tinge. "But...I still say that he made the wrong choice. You're the one he cared about...don't deny it, he obviously did."

"Huh..." was all I said, averting my eyes from the girl in front of me. It was...nice of her to say, I guess.

"Let's get on with the story, then?" Lissa suggested. I nodded my head.

_"Oh Glory, that's the one for sure!"_

_I sighed and closed my eyes. Lydia had accompanied Gloriette for wedding-dress shopping. After all, she was the bridesmaid. Why I had to come, I did not understand - I doubted Gloriette would care about my opinion when it came to these sorts of things. However, she had dragged me along anyway._

_I watched as Gloriette spun around, her long hair flaring around her. She looked beautiful, I admitted grudgingly. The dress was the colour of freshly fallen snow. It was tight around the bodice but flared at the waist, flowing to the ground and then trailing behind her. Shimmering beads shone on the edge of the skirt, reminding me of raindrops. Her eyes seemed to shine as she looked in the mirror._

_"Oh, how perfect!" she sighed._

_"Glory! You look amazing!" cooed Lauretta, who was the other bridesmaid and had also been pulled along for the trip. She took a sip from the drink she was holding, her bronze eyes practically glittering with excitement. "So, so amazing!"_

_I wanted to moan. Lauretta was worse the Lydia and Gloriette combined. She never shut up. She was always trying to suck up to Gloriette, always trying to impress her. Her responses always consisted of 'wow Gloriette!' or 'Glory, you're so fabulous!'_

_It was sickening._

_Right now, Lauretta was fingering the long train of the skirt. _

_"It's so lovely and soft" she was saying, the drink she was holding drooping slightly in her hand as she lessened her grip._

_"Lauretta! Hold onto the thing before you drop it!" snarled Lydia. Gloriette rolled her eyes._

_"Yes Lauretta you should -"_

_The drink toppled down._

_I bit on my lip, barely able to stop myself from laughing at the look of rage on Gloriette's face. Lydia looked scandalized. Lauretta looked horrified._

_"Oh Glory, I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I'll pay for it, I swear!"_

_"What do you think I am, a charity case?" snapped Gloriette. _

_"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" Lauretta continued to wail. I turned around to hide my smirk. Oh this was good. This was _entertainment.

_"Lauretta, I told you to get a better grip on that stupid drink! Now look what you've done!" Lydia snarled._

_"Lydia" snapped Gloriette. "That's enough."_

_And, like the perfect little dog she was, Lydia complied._

_Lauretta sniffed, her eyes wide. The glimmering excitment had long disappeared._

_"Gloriette, forgive me!" she begged._

_"What is she, God?" I couldn't resist saying. Gloriette, not taking her eyes of Lauretta, murmured:_

_"Did you say something Rosemarie?"_

_"For the millionth time, it's Rose" I mumbled under my breath. Then, louder: "No, nothing. Would you like me to speak to the store manager to collect another dress for you in the same style?"_

_"That would be lovely" Gloriette replied, primly. She gazed at the edge of the dress and sighed. "This is an...inconvenience. However, we should not let this bring us down."_

_'Sorry honey, I was already 'down' when you started this shopping nightmare' I thought as I walked to the front desk._

"Well Gloriette got her just deserts" Lissa said, looking amused.

"Yes" I agreed, grinning. "It was amusing."

"Did Lydia and Lauretta really act like that? I thought people only acted that way in movies."

I laughed.

"They did" I replied. "They were the perfect little dogs to Gloriette. Especially Lauretta, who was lower down the rank than Lydia."

Lissa seemed satisfied with this answer. I continued on.

_Gloriette ended up paying for, not only her own wedding dress, but the one that Lauretta had conveniently wrecked. She refused to accept 'charity', stating that she had enough money to pay for the dress. In fact, according to her it hardly cost a thing._

_I'd seen the price tags. Those things were anything _but _cheap._

_After we left the store I'd thought that the torture was over. Then Gloriette went and dragged us into _another _dress store._

_"Is something wrong, Rosemarie?" she asked, eyeing me. I realized that I had been eyeing the interior of the shop with a look of disdain._

_"No" I replied. "Nothing's wrong."_

_"Good" Gloriette replied. I had a feeling that she wouldn't have given a damn either way. "We will now be shopping for bridesmaid dresses."_

_On cue, Lydia and Lauretta burst into a fit of squeals._

_'Good Lord' I thought, shaking my head slightly. Lucky for me, Gloriette didn't see this movement as she was too focused on her two 'friends' (more like followers)._

_"I was thinking perhaps pale turquoise for the bridesmaid dresses - it would match the decorations that Dimitri and I have chosen splendidly" she said. I rolled my eyes. More like the decorations she had chosen. Dimitri hadn't had much of a say from what I had seen._

_"Yes, yes!" Lydia agreed, bobbing her head up and down. "Turquoise would look fabulous - it's one of my favourite colours. Daddy tells me I look splendid in it!"_

_"I don't know" Lauretta started, looking uncertain when she saw an irritated look spread across Gloriette's face. "I mean...don't you think turquoise would clash with my hair?"_

_"Glory wouldn't have chosen it if it looked bad!" Lydia retorted. "Honestly."_

_Gloriette frowned slightly and looked Lauretta up and down._

_"No - I think, while a darker shade of turquoise just might have clashed, the pale shade will go quite well with your hair" she stated. _

_Lauretta beamed._

_"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't sure - it's such a pain having red hair, its soooooo hard to find colours that don't clash."_

_Gloriette 'hmmed' and looked around the store._

_"Rose" she turned to me. "Go get the shopkeeper will you?"_

_I nodded my head and took off in the opposite direction._

_"Excuse me ma'am" I said, when the store keeper came into view. "We require some assistance..."_

_"Oh of course" replied the shop keeper, a plump, short woman with a cap of silvery curls. _

_I followed her back to the place where Gloriette, Lydia and Lauretta were standing. I sighed and leaned against the wall as they went into full blown shopping mode, talking about colours, styles and different types of materials at such a rate that I could barely understand what was being said._

_Almost three hours later (how they had wasted so much time was a mystery to me) the four of us were heading out of the store._

_"Oh those dresses were soooooo pretty!" gushed Lydia. Lauretta nodded her head enthusiastically._

_"I simply adore the golden petal pattern on the hem of the skirt - it's so artistic!" she piped in, her eyes retaining that freaky shimmer she had._

_The dresses were nice I supposed. Oh well. At least now I would be able to get back and (perhaps) have a quick break in my room..._

_..."Time to look at cakes!"_

_I hung my head in defeat._

The sound of Lissa's stomach rumbling stopped me abruptly. I raised one eyebrow.

"You hungry?"

"I didn't eat dinner!" she protested. "It isn't my fault!" Then, in a more biting tone: "And you just _had _to go and mention cakes!"

I laughed.

"Sorry but there's nothing to eat here" getting over my laughter, I allowed my voice to take on a more apologetic tone."You'll have to wait until morning."

Lissa frowned for a moment. Then her expression cleared and she shrugged.

"I suppose I can do that - can you get back to the story?" she sounded eager. "I want to know what happens next.

I nodded my head.

* * *

**AN:**

**Was that alright? I tried to balance out the story parts and the conversation parts - I'm not sure how well I went with that.**

**Review please!**

**XOXO - Natalie**


End file.
